<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't handle the heat by BlaCkreed4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899228">Can't handle the heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4'>BlaCkreed4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Creampie, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sex Toys, Tail Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan was in heat. Nothing new, really, it was a yearly inconvenience. The problem was… he hadn’t told Kurt yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan/Kurt Wagner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't handle the heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kinktober day 8: creampie! Nothing better than heat for that, right? XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Logan was in heat. Nothing new, really, it was a yearly inconvenience. The problem was… he hadn’t told Kurt yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had been together for a few months by then, and Logan never had the courage to tell him in fear of driving him off. No one normal wanted to fuck for almost two days straight, after all. Nor they had the stamina.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was so ashamed by that animalistic need that he usually drove as far away as possible and jerked off for two days - unless Creed found him, then they fucked together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That year he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t disappear for two days without telling Kurt. He had planned to, but he had always postponed it to avoid questions. So there he was… in heat, locked in his room at the school.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paced nervously, his heart pounding in his chest, his brain panicking because he didn’t go away in time. He was stark naked, feeling too hot to stand wearing any clothes, his dick already rock-hard and needy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t go out of his room in his condition, but people would get worried if he didn’t. He couldn’t simply hang a ‘do not disturb’ sign out of his door and jerk off, he was extremely loud when in heat, everyone passing by would hear him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was going mad, his body screaming at him to just jerk off or find a hole to fuck while his head screamed equally to do nothing and wait for it to go away, telling whoever asked that he didn’t feel well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was startled when he heard a knock on his door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Logan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shit. Shit shit shit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt was there and he sounded worried. Wolverine froze completely, too scared of his possible negative reaction - or worse, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his own</span>
  </em>
  <span> horny reaction - to answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m coming in,” Nightcrawler warned him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO!” Logan shouted before slapping his hand on his mouth. “I mean, don’t. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He saw the door’s handle stop moving halfway through, but he knew it wouldn’t be enough for his Elf to leave him alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ok? You sound… strange,” Kurt asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Logan took a deep breath. Why did he have to lie to him, what a coward. “No, I’m not, actually. I’m a mess, I don’t think I’ll be able to come out soon. Don’t worry, though, I’ll get better in a couple days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He saw the handle slowly get back to his normal position. He sighed in relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you lying to me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh no. Oh no, Kurt sounded hurt. Shit. Fuck. What could he do, what could he do…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt such a bad person for hurting him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” He started, but he didn’t know what to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He jumped when he heard the familiar </span>
  <em>
    <span>bamf</span>
  </em>
  <span> coming from the sulphurous cloud that appeared right in front of his closed door. It took him a split second to cover himself, wincing when he accidentally squeezed his balls a bit. He was so fucking sensitive, for fuck’s sake, it was unbearable!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nightcrawler had the decency to look embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I was worried…” he apologised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan was trembling, fighting his urge to just jump on him and fuck him wherever they landed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” he had to clear his throat in order not to croak. “I didn’t want you to worry. I’m…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know how to explain it. He didn’t know what to do. Kurt’s scent was going to his head, he was feeling his heat eat into his logic. He squeezed his balls hard enough to make himself gasp and double up in pain. It cleared his head a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Logan!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nightcrawler ran to him, but his lover screamed at him to stay back before he could touch him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m…” Wolverine gulped his shame. He couldn’t lie anymore. “I’m in heat…” he confessed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were a few moments of awkward silence before Logan gathered the courage to look back up at his boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt seemed shocked, but when Wolverine raised his head he smiled at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… this is unexpected.” He chuckled in embarrassment. “So… uhm… should I take a day off for us or…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Canadian half-smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d better get out before I lose control. I can’t keep squeezin’ my nuts like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I can help you. I mean, I’m supposed to, I’m your boyfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t wanna fuck for two days non-stop, trust me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we can take breaks…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t. No breaks for me, just fuckin’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nightcrawler seemed pensive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan started to sweat, feeling his horniness getting stronger the longer his lover stood in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got an idea,” Kurt announced before disappearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wolverine sighed in relief as he let go of his balls, grimacing at the sulphurous stench that had filled the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t think his boyfriend was gone for good, though, he didn’t sound like it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t have time to plan something about it before Kurt teleported back in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, c’mon!” Logan complained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I don’t think it would be smart to walk around the school with this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Canadian’s jaw dropped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that a vibrator?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nightcrawler smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why yes, it is. I wanted to surprise you, but I guess in this time of need…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did I do to deserve you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With this I can take a break and you don’t have to. Shall we begin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan couldn’t hold back any longer: he strode to him and hungrily kissed him while pushing him against the nearest wall. He quickly undressed him, rubbing against him and caressing him wherever he could reach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt kissed him back and moaned, hugging him tight. As soon as his boyfriend got rid of his pants and underwear, he wrapped his legs around the other’s waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wolverine moaned out loud, so he hid his face against his Elf’s neck, biting into it to muffle his own voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The German hissed, lightly scratching his boyfriend’s back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Logan apologised, licking at the bitemark. “I’m too loud.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok.” Kurt panted. “I’ll deal with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wolverine could smell and feel him get excited too, which only fired him up. He grabbed his lover’s buttocks and spread them, moving his dick between them to rub against his hole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lube,” Nightcrawler ordered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan groaned in annoyance, but he brought him to the bed. He made him lay down and grabbed the plus-size bottle from his drawers, pouring it directly between Kurt’s buttocks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The latter whined in complaint, his hole tensing from the cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s cold!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wolverine was already panting, his dick leaking pre-cum. He could hardly talk, all of his brain juices focused on fucking as soon as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt stopped him when he felt him press against his hole without letting him relax first; he smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me make a little show for you. Masturbate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan immediately sat back, staring at him with his pupils so dilated that his blue irises were barely visible. He jerked off, biting his hand to keep his voice down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nightcrawler couldn’t hide the fact that that whole situation was turning him on. He had never seen his lover so lost in pleasure, he was so handsome.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spread his legs wide, massaging his wet hole to warm the lube up and get relaxed. He sighed and moaned, staring at Logan to study his reactions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wolverine choked a moan in his throat as he came in his hand, but he didn’t even slow down. He kept on touching himself, getting just more horny after that first orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt couldn’t say he wasn’t impressed by that high level of stamina, it was even higher than Logan’s standard abnormally high one. He understood why he couldn’t think straight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed a finger inside himself, moaning as the tip slid inside. He gradually pushed it further in, moving it back and forth to slowly welcome it. He could see some blood drip down his boyfriend’s chin and he guessed he had bit himself too much to muffle himself. He didn’t seem to notice, though, so Nightcrawler decided not to distract him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put on a nice show, sighing and moaning, moving his finger all around, even jerking off a bit at some point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wolverine came repeatedly, his hand sliding better on his always hard dick thanks to all that cum. He was shaking, clearly holding himself back from fucking him senseless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now I’m ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt smirked mischievously, pulling his finger out and spreading his arms to welcome his lover.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan immediately let go of his dick to crawl between Nightcrawler’s legs. He roughly thrust inside him, unable to be more gentle, then he started to move fast from the beginning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The German moaned and shivered, holding his boyfriend close as the sum of lube and cum let him slide easily inside him. He had an idea when he felt Logan come for the first time inside him: he slithered his tail between the other’s buttocks, pushing with its tip against his hole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wolverine happily welcomed him, shouting in pleasure and cumming again. He was panting loudly, his fogged brain had completely shut down his logic as he was filled with pleasure. His whole body was hypersensitive by then, his only priority was fucking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt moaned louder and scratched Logan’s back, feeling him come again and again inside him, so much so that he even felt it trickle down at some point. He moved his tail inside his lover trying to follow the rhythm of his thrusts, glad that he liked it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Canadian had completely lost his ability to talk, his voice a hot mess of moans and groans, shouts and hisses, pants and heavy breathing. His gaze was so unfocused he could barely recognise his boyfriend, but it was thankfully compensated by their scent mixing together in his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a while Nightcrawler moved one hand between his legs to jerk off, moaning louder and arching his back as he reached his first orgasm. He clenched rhythmically around Logan’s dick, pushing him over the edge too. He could barely enjoy his afterglow, though, since the other kept fucking him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Log-ah!-an, I nee-eh!-d a break.” He panted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Canadian needed a few seconds to understand, but he pulled out and rubbed himself against Kurt’s belly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The German sighed in relief as his oversensitive ass was allowed to rest. He pulled his tail out of his boyfriend’s body, making him whine in complaint, only to grab the vibrator he had put beside him and use it instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan’s voice got hoarse, that new sensation making him cum again. He felt like he was bursting in pleasure when Kurt turned it on and moved it inside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Nightcrawler was hard again, the Canadian had already covered his belly in cum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They changed position on Kurt’s suggestion, so that he could fuck Logan doggy-style like he loved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Wolverine’s turn to have his ass filled, and he couldn’t be happier. He came just as often as when he was topping his boyfriend, one hand always on his dick to jerk off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Kurt needed breaks Logan would grab the vibrator and fuck himself with it instead, always looking at his lover, hugging him or kissing him or leaving bitemarks on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nightcrawler knew that he would have needed a week to recover from that, but he still loved it. He loved seeing Logan so lost in pleasure, hearing his open moans, feeling him shake underneath his touch. He wouldn’t be able to sit for days afterwards, but it was absolutely worth it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a few naps during those two days, daring to go look for food and water only in the dead of the night, when he was invisible. He didn’t want anyone to see him limp and smelly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every time he would come back to Logan still jerking off or fucking himself with the vibrator, often both. He had been right in saying he wouldn’t be able to take breaks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was almost surprised when Wolverine collapsed in his arms after the umpteenth orgasm, finally stopping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt hugged him tight, caressing his hair and back and letting him catch his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should take a shower,” he proposed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t move. Too tired.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you talk again,” Kurt teased him. “It’ll be way worse to wash all this stuff later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nightcrawler sighed in resignation. It wasn’t like he had much of a choice, Logan was too heavy for him to move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll take a long, hot, relaxing bath.” He conceded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt felt his boyfriend’s breath get slower, and he guessed he had fallen asleep. He kept on cuddling him, letting him have his much deserved rest.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>